Revenge
by Mz.silly
Summary: Bloosom,Bubbles,and Buttercup are powerful witches. Their parents are killed and all they want is revenge. Along the way they find love and an even greater force of evil is coming towards them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Balefire( I use references from the book).

**Blossom's POV**

I am a witch. I knew that since the day I was born. My parents were great witches. My mom and her friends were the most powerful female witches .Unfortunately my father wasn't as powerful , but nonetheless great; he died in a battle trying to protect me and mom. She had just given birth and was too weak to fight. My mom was worried they would get us too so we hid in the mortal realm .It has been just me and my mom. Also, my blood sisters. When witches bond with another witch you then prick yourselves and mix your blood. Their names are Bubbles and Buttercup. They lost their fathers, too. Each witch has an element. Bubbles is water, Buttercup is earth, and I am fire. We are now the most powerful female witches and no one can rival us except 3 boys. There names are Boomer, Butch, and Brick. They have the same elements as us and just as much power. I thought I would never meet them, but I guess I was wrong. Today my mother died and so did Bubbles' and Buttercup's mothers. They were divided( which means they weren't as strong) , ambushed, and conquered. My 'sisters' and I are now going to the witch realm to go to Pokey Oats High( where are magical creatures attend). We will tell everyone that we're half mortals to not cause suspicion. We will search to find out who killed our mothers and fathers. Buttercup, Bubbles, and I will get our revenge if it is the last thing I do so help me Dessee'(God for witches).


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles:**

The evil people who killed by dad also thought he killed my 'sisters' and I, but he was wrong. My mother protected me and their mothers the same.

She taught me how to use my powers. Around the age of ten my mother put a spell on the neighbors down the street to adopt me and was forced to wear a wig and contacts(even though by eye color was natural in the mortal realm). Also I had changed my name. She said it was for my safety and that she could sense dark forces at work. Every night secretly, I would sneak down the street to practice my magic and allow my power to grow.

All witches have to work on obtaining their asseccion( which is their full power and you get that when you are 18). The same predicament happened to Buttercup and Blossom, but we knew who were real parents were and never stopped loving them.

When I turned 14 my mother decided to move out of the state because she sensed dark forces had stopped. Witches can sense other witches and magic because it's like a strong, overwhelming bond. I was to stay in California with my 'family'(foster care). I was devastated and so were Blossom and Buttercup. We went on and practiced magic by ourselves.

Before she left though she did something to me. She cast a spell on me so others witches couldn't sense me and trapped actual water in my eyes. It's my element and you always need a representation of your element so your spells go smoothly and backfire. Buttercup's mom trapped actual emerald's in her eyes (emeralds are from the earth so that's a representation) and Blossom's mom trapped actual fire(weird right). We are still to use other representations just in case to not raise suspicion if somehow we are found out.

My mom moved to Nevada and Buttercup's mom moved to Oregon. Blossom mom stayed but was like around the corner. Everything was great until this morning. Buttercup and I went to Blossom's house to start our walk to school. Everyday we always walk by Blossom's real mother house. We had just past it by a couple of feet. We all sensed magic so we stopped. As we were turning around the house blew up. We went flying. I didn't realize what happened until I look at the now destroyed house. I didn't realize I was in the air until I hit the ground. I didn't realize I hit the ground until I felt a sharp, abrupt pain and didn't realize I was bleeding until I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital and noticed I was alone and said a quick healing spell. It worked and was slowly healing. I saw the TV turned on and watched it. _This just coming three home explosions happened at 7:50 a.m. It was in California, Oregon, and Nevada. They showed the pictures of the home owners. I saw my mom and 'my aunties'. _I cried and cried until I fell asleep. Those bastards took her life. Those conniving pieces of shits did it to her while she was alone because she was less powerful_. _After I was released Blossom, Buttercup, and I consoled each other. We listened to a lot of music and talked to get over it. We knew we never would, but it helped us come to terms with it. Until a few days later Buttercup exploded.

**Buttercup's POV**

They killed her. She was everything to me. I couldn't do anything. I am now broken and forever lost. I am slowly coming to terms with it, but it's not right. I now have no parents. Those son of bitches who killed both my parents get to live and they don't. I wanted revenge since I found out why I have no father, but my mother stopped me. That was the last straw. The feather that broke the camel's back. Besides, what if they come after my 'sisters' and me next? I won't let them. They're my the last real family I got that really get me except my foster family, but I am done. Today is the day I plan revenge whether they like it or not I am doing it. I could care less if they're with me or not, but it would be better if they were.

"Blossom and Bubbles I can't take this anymore. I want revenge and I want it now. I will find those assholes and kill them if that is the last thing I do. Do you hear me I will search like there is no tomorrow. I will do it whether you two are with me or not. Are you or are you not?," said Buttercup.

"I'm in," said Bubbles and Blossom simultaneously." I'll enroll us into Pokey Oats High in the other realm and say we are half mortals so not to cause suspicion. We can take off the wigs and contacts because witches never look like their parents so we will search unrecognizable. Basically, I will organize and plan everything flawlessly and as we do this I will assign you guys tasks. Deal," said Blossom. "Deal," said Buttercup and Buttercup.

For the first time in a long time we all smiled. We started planning, but we didn't know someone was watching us ever since we were born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom's POV**

I just put a spell on all our foster families to give my 'sisters' and I credit cards and reload it every other week. I bought a 3 bedroom loft on the half mortal side of town in the witch realm. We already bought new clothes and shoes. Also the school supplies. We can leave now. Witches speak French and say it when doing spells. I made a circle of candles and grabbed Buttercup's and Bubbles' hands. I then recited the spell and they repeated it after me. Prenez- nous au royaume des sorcie`eres(Take us to the realm of witches. It's all stereotype if you think you're suppose to rhyme and not be straight forward). We landed in front of our loft. We got settled in, ate food, and went to sleep.

I woke up at 7:15 a.m. and woke my sisters up as well. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and Bubbles made breakfast. My hair is to my mid-back and wore it in loose waves with a side swept bang. I wore a pink crochet lace tank(it matched my beautiful pink eyes) and a white heavy stitched cuff shorts with black flats( half mortals get bullied in the witch realm and just in case I had to fight I wanted to have the right footwear as in closed toe shoes).

Buttercup allowed her hair to grow out and is now shoulder length but she says she is going to cut it. She has a bang and has green streaks in her hair all over. She wore a green destroyed tank top and black distressed short shorts with green converse.

Bubbles is always up to the latest trends, but rarely changes her hair. She wears it in two pigtails with the ends curled. She wore a plain blue tank and black full skirt( she completely ignored the fact that we could get in a fight so she wore black running shorts under it, but you couldn't tell) with black braided sandals. Did I forget to mention we all fight like professional world champion MMA fighters?

We left and used a transporting spell to school. When we arrived everyone was talking in their cliques and showing off their family passed down wands( we use them occasionally; wands can only be touched by members of the coven so at least no one can steal ours). We found our lockers and headed off to our first class, wicthology.

**Buttercup's POV **

Boys kept staring at us and it was annoying. I never thought I would ever say this, but I was exited to go to class if that meant getting away from those boys. When I stepped in this class I had a overwhelming urge to go talk to 3 other girls and by the looks of it they did, too. We started walking over there and introduced ourselves.

**Bubbles' POV**

One had dark brown hair tied into a boho braid with a feather in it and has orange eyes and wore a flowing orange cami tunic, floral high low maxi skirt, and gladiator sandals. Her name is Misty.

Alexandra, Alex for short, had platinum blond(think about P!NK's hair) in tousled curls and has purple eyes and wore a purple tunic, boyfriend shorts, and black vans.

The last one name was Candy. She had straight black hair with a part down the middle with yellow streaks in her head and has yellow eyes; she wore a yellow vintage shaped dress but modernized it with a brown braided belt and colorful butterflies on it. The dress was out there, but looked unique, beautiful, and just so her. She finished it with vintage looking brown oxford shoes.

I liked all of them and so did my 'sisters', but I bonded best with Candy. BC bonded with Alex and Bloss was with Misty. The teacher came in and saw all her students mixing covens. The teacher, Mrs. Keane, decided to explain why the urge happen. She said that is our bonded coven. I found out that Misty, Alex, and Candy are all biological sisters and their elements are wind. They are the only wind elementers left because they all mysteriously disappeared. We told them our fake story and they believed it and wasn't even upset about us being 'half mortals'.

We left class and everything was going smoothly until lunch.

**Blossom's POV**

By lunch time the whole school was talking about me, Bubbles, and Buttercup and about us being the hottest half mortals and magical beings around that aren't full witches. If they knew we were full witches we could've ruled the school. My 'sisters', Misty, Alex, Candy, and I all entered the lunch room. It was huge. It was all divided into what magical being you are. Witches are at the top, then mummies and so on. We walked to the Witches' side and were stumped on whether to go to the Full witch side or half mortal. Apparently, so were our new friends because they stopped too.

We then decided to eat outside. We talked some and asked them how does their coven rank and they said second. No wonder we had a bond with them( first and second). All of sudden came out 6 these boys and 6 girls and were heading for us. We all went on alert and stood up.

Misty already filled us in on them. There names are Brick, Butch, Boomer,(Shit. Blossom you picked the school where the only 3 people who could rival the coven and easily identify you as their equal)Jake, Liam, Ryan, Princess, Ashley, Ashleigh, Cara, Marissa, and Kendall. Immediately, Misty, Alex, and Candy put their fingers to their ears, but put them right back down.

"So, you're the new people," said Princess. She had really tight red curls and wore black v neck and white tailored city shorts with black stilettos. Ashley/Ashleigh wore the same thing except Ashley wore a white cardigan and Ashleigh wore a black blazer and both have brown hair. Cara had light brown hair and wore a slightly sheer black strapless dress with nude pumps.

Marissa has brownish-reddish hair in a chic bob and a plunging neckline LBD with peep toe heels. Kendall has strawberry-blonde hair in a bun and wore a low cut red and black dress with red peep toe heels.

I said, "Yeah. What do you want?" " You're causing a lot of talk around school and only me and any other of these people with me can do that. Do you understand? "said Princess. "Wow, insecure much," said Buttercup.

Then out of nowhere Princess slaps me. Ashley slaps BC. Ashleigh slaps Bubbles. Cara slaps Misty. Marissa slaps Alex. Kendall slaps Candy. What. The. Hell. I didn't even say that and Misty, Candy, Alex and Bubbles said nothing or did anything. She must be a crazy bitch to do that, but I know for one thing no one puts a hand on me or my sisters. Bubbles, Buttercup, and I got into fight stance and just went ham on them. We did every martial arts known to man and even created our own. I see Misty, Alex, and Candy fighting, too. I see blood on my hands. All of sudden I'm being picked up and so are my new friends and 'sisters'. We all yell," Put me down."

Brick is holding me. Butch is holding BC. Boomer is holding Bubbles. Jake is holding Misty. Liam is holding Alex and Ryan is holding Candy. The next thing I know we are all in detention and I mean all. All we have to do is be quiet and wait to leave. I mean what could possibly happen in a room full of people you beat up, have magical powers, and anger rising. This will be a piece of cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buttercup's POV**

My 'sisters', Misty, Alex, Candy, and I all walk into detention. Of course, we are the first ones there. Eventually, the assholes come in. All their bruises and broken bones are healed since Brick, Butch, and Boomer did a super healing spell. I decide to finally get a good look at the boys.

**Bubbles' POV**

I wanted to see the boys since everyone says they are so sexy. Ryan has short curly black hair and piercing black eyes. He has a nose ring and wears all black. Liam has brown hair and grey eyes. His hair reminded me of Ryan Gosling. He had a grey plaid shirt and jeans rolled up at the bottom and white adidas. Jake had gold eyes and bronze Robert Pattinson-esque hair. He wore white t-shirt and brown shorts with black Gucci shoes.

Boomer has blonde messy hair and blue eyes that are as deep as the oceans. He has on a blue v-neck and khaki shorts with black slip on shoes. Butch has black spiky hair and forest green eyes. He has on a green short sleeve shirt that shows his tattoos and black jeans (with chains) with black recs on. Brick has shoulder length red hair( think Gerard Way from My Chemical romance) and blood red eyes. He had on a red short sleeve shirt that shows his tattoos and white shorts with black converses.

**Blossom's POV**

They don't look bad and all looked to be about six feet or over. My thoughts were broken by a ear shattering shriek.

" What are you people looking at?, "said Princess. "We are looking at the people that decided to pull us off of you guys," I said. "Can you guys teach us how to fight better?," asked Misty. "Of course," I said. The teacher came in and said," Don't use magic or make too much noise and I'll back when you can leave."

We started talking in our clique until Princess decided throw paper at my head. I turned around and said, " Why the hell are you so stupid?" and then find out Brick threw the paper. " I am actually very smart," Brick said. Buttercup then butted in and said " Why the hell are you talking to her when she obviously wants you to leave her the fuck alone." "Wow, great body, feisty, can fight, and long hair…Do you know what you could be, but Bubbles cut him off before he could finish. "not one of your side whores," said Bubbles.

"They don't have those and why would they cheat on us. I mean really we are rich, popular, and hot," said Cara. "You are not as powerful as them and would do anything to known as a power couple," said Misty. Shut up you're just jealous because you're 2nd coven for females and aren't dating the 2nd coven for males," said Marissa. The teacher stalked back in and said it was time to go because we were yelling too loud for er to hear the TV.

**Buttercup's POV**

We all walked out, but then the hoes got called back in to stay. They are so annoying and the fact that they wear clean and classy clothes to not appear as hoes annoys me. I mean when I was fighting Ashley she didn't have any underwear on and flashed me. I wasn't paying much attention because if I did I would have saw Brick take Bloss, Boomer take Bubs, Jake take Misty, Liam take Alex, and Ryan take Candy.

The next thing I knew I was shoved into a closet with Butch and he kissed me. For some reason I kissed back. He licked my lips and I gave him entrance. Our tongues fight for dominance. His hands were all over my body and mine in his hair. He tastes so good. We kissed hungrily and passionately and wanted nothing but more. He then pulled away and smirked. He then walked out.

I stayed right there and touched my lips. What had I just done? I had just kissed my equal which was somewhat surprising to me. Could he know somehow I'm his equal. I left and ran looking for my friends. We found each other and all blurted out he kissed me. We decided we would call each other when home and settled in. I took a shower, changed clothes, and finally cut my hair.

It was kind of a shaggy bob. I didn't have green streaks all over anymore. It was just in my bang now and it is now a side swept bang. I walked out and had Bubs and Bloss bombard me with compliments. We ate. Then witch phoned our new friends, but they didn't pick up.

**Bubbles' POV**

Bloss checked her student email account and said the school is doing a lecture about the Utonium Coven and it is mandatory. Bloss then started to smirk and I knew she was formulating a plan to start our revenge and BC noticed it, too. We all started to smile evilly and waited to here our tasks.

In another realm a witch is watching them. She then states matter-of-factly, "I will get you young witches, I promise."

**Author's Note: Check out my profile to see how BC's new hair looks like. It's the first picture.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom's POV**

We have a plan set in motion. Bubs will use a spell to see if anyone is doing weird behavior, BC is using a spell to see if anyone casts spells during the assembly, and I am using a spell to see if no one is paying attention. After that I will research their family and find out some way if they can contact or are evil. Also check to see if somehow our parents went to that realm if the person is not witch.

I woke up early ready for school because they're signing up for sports. I am so excited. Club registration is next week. I got ready for school.

Today I decided to wear a white split sleeve ruffle top, black bandage mini skirt, and black metal disc t-strap sandals. I had my usual bang and my loose waves are pinned back.

After 5 minutes of banging on BC's door she finally got up. Damn, she is not a morning person. She came out 15 minutes later with her new do'. She is wearing a white shirt with green sleeves, ripped blue jean capris(rolled up at the bottom), and green flip flops(told you she was lazy… couldn't even pick out real shoes).

Bubbles finally came out. She decided to wear her curly hair open today. She is wearing a black tiered skirt dress with white peep toe heels(I knew she would wear heels since she is short).

We transported to school and met with our new friends. They were in crisis mode because they found there mother's journal and found out she had a affair with a black air elemental witch. She then got pregnant with Candy which makes her their half sister and bi-racial. At least that explains her booty and why her hair gets nappy. Also why they didn't pick up when called. She is okay now.

They all complimented BC's new hair. We also complimented Candy's new hair. It looks like Vivian Blaine's hairstyle in State Fair. We then went to sign up for sports. The school had fencing, dancing, surfing, volleyball, soccer, lacrosse, baseball, softball, basketball, football, tennis, swimming, cheerleading, and wrestling. That's a lot of sports. No wonder we only go to school for 2 days and the other three is for practices and/or games.

I decided on fencing for strategic purposes and to better my skills with a sword. BC signed up for softball because she needed to hit something and they don't have a girl's wrestling team. Bubbles signed up for dance because when cheerleading in the mortal realm boys kept looking up under her skirt. Misty chose soccer for the nature part of playing on grass(weird I know right). Alex chose surfing of course(she is a total surfer girl). Candy chose lacrosse for girls because she thought it was a weird sport for any girl to play( You heard me correctly. She only does weird things). We were very happy until the hoes and man whores came to sign up to. This will not be awkward since we totally made out with them yesterday.

**Buttercup's POV**

Crap. The assholes and their main bitches are coming this way. What should I do? Oh, I know ignore them. "Well, looks like the two midgets decided to be tall today," said Princess. Bubbles said, "Hey, we are not midgets." Candy said, " Shut your ugly fake ass up." Princess decided to ignore them because I am pretty sure she didn't want to be jumped by the so-called midgets. Cara decided for some reason to talk to me. "Oh look the bitch cut her hair," said Cara. I was about to hit her, but Butch caught my hand. I growled and he released. "Did any of you sign up for cheerleading?," asked Ashley. "Hell no," said Alex. "Good," replied Marissa.

"What did you sign up for then?," asked Ryan. "None of your business ass wipe," said Misty. "Blossy, you are already violent do you really want to do fencing?" said Brick. She was interrupted by the intercom.

**Bubbles' POV**

It's time for the assembly. Finally, I thought I was going to burst at any moment. I already said my spell and so did Bloss and BC. We were ready. The way the principal talked about my mother and 'aunts'. I knew everything she was saying, but I still listened and remembered the people doing weird body languages. When it was over, the student body looked sad or remorseful even the hoes did(fake). After that school went by surprisingly fast. After school ended we had to stay back for tryouts.

**Blossom's POV**

I was dominating everyone in fencing. I was amazing. If I didn't get picked then the coach has to be crazy. I may even get captain.

**Buttercup's POV**

I transferred all my anger into hitting the ball. I didn't get a strike, but I wasn't cocky about not getting one either. I was running almost like the speed of light. The warm-ups were a piece of cake. All that running and other exercises were easy. I did more than that once I found out about my mother's death. Therefore, I wasn't out of breath. I should make the team.

**Bubbles' POV**

I am glad I am fit because Coach Smart worked us. It was then we had to learn a difficult and fast dance that will only be taught once. In the middle of the dance you must freestyle. I was ready. I watched that dance and remembered it. I danced with so much passion and then in the middle of it I killed it. My freestyle was great and still finished the dance. I thought it was fantastic, but I don't know what she thinks. She said all the people who make will be posted with the rest of the sports after you freshen up and change back into your regular clothes.

**Blossom's POV**

I got dressed and met up with my friends. Misty said she dominated on the field. Alex said she shredded the waves and Candy said she was beast(she always uses different words). Bubs and BC came out and said they did great. We walked to the list of papers. We each went to our respective sports. Oh. My. Gosh. I made it and I am captain. I saw that they were already talking in a circle. I walked up to them and said, " I am captain." They all yelled so am I.

**Buttercup's POV**

Oh yeah. I made it and I am captain. This is the best day ever and to top it all off we have suspects in our murder case. Awesome!

**Bubbles' POV**

I am so happy. I had a feeling I would make the team, but never captain. We had to go home and go over our research findings. I noticed the hoes and man hoes coming our way. I alerted the others and Bloss transported us home. While Misty transported Candy and Alex home.

**Blossom's POV**

"Okay, congrats on your captainship again. Now time for business. Bubs, who had weird behavior?," I said. Bubs said, " Olga the ogre, Smitty the pixie, January the fairy, Wrapperina the mummy, Ash the zombie, Flame the half dragon/ half human( how she was made I have no idea), Howlie the werewolf, and Gretchen the troll." Crap. Mom visited to all those realms. I guess we have to go there, too. "BC, who casted any spells?" BC said, those pussy ass people who call themselves men." Of course, that meant Brick, Butch, and Boomer. We will search their house last since they are close and easy. Do the easy tasks last. "Well, the bitch- ass little hoes did nothing at all and tried to ignore the lecture." How dare they ignore a lecture about my mom and a tiny bit about my dad. " We will start on Bubbles' task first since it requires more time and effort."

We ate dinner. BC played her video games and practiced fighting. Bubs was painting a masterpiece she said. I read a book and went over on how to perform Bubs' stuff to myself. We went to bed and woke up. Around 12 I got a witch alert. Bubs and BC gathered around it. It was a dis-invitation to Princess' Back to School Party. She even told us the names of the other people that aren't invited(why would she waste time doing that. Ugh she is so stupid).

Bubbles said, "I want to party". "Let's crash it," said Buttercup. "I have a better idea," I said. I love my evil, twisted mind and so began another one of my evil plans. I need to call Misty, Alex, and Candy to get them involved with me. I need more little helpers in my destruction. Mwhahahaha.

**Author's Note: I know it's long, but it had to be so I could get this out the way to write a chapter about the mysterious witch who watches them. Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot. Try my best to write a great story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mysterious witch POV**

They are alive. I can't believe this. I have to get them. I made a promise and I won't break it. How can I reach them ? I need to contact them. They need my help, but they don't even know me. I have to try.

This will cause a large amount of witchcraft. I need to make a potion. It seems like I have to go witchery shopping. Wait, these are rare ingredients. No store will have these. Crap. I have to go into different realms.

I hope they have their bonded pets already or this will be even more difficult than it already is. Don't worry my precious ones.

_Recipe:_

_1 ogre nose hair_

_Sweat of a werewolf_

_Tsp. of vampire's venom_

_3 sugars of unicorns_

_2 spices of dragons_

_1 niceness of fairies_

I'm coming. G-grandma is coming sweeties. I won't let you leave now. I won't let you get in any danger. I'll see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossom's POV**

"Mist, did you get a dis-invitation to Princess' Back to School Beach Party." "Of course," she said. " You noticed the part when she said we are all stupid, ugly, lames that have no purpose in life and we shouldn't even be living." "Yeah, why wouldn't I. I had to hold Alex back from trying to go and kill her,' she replied. " In the mortal realm, a girl said that to this other girl. To make it the story short, she tried to kill herself, but I stopped her. I don't want that happening in here, too." " So you wanna be all superhero and protect others from the alleged villains," Misty said. " Yeah basically, just get all the other people that were dis-invited and get them to the warehouse down the street on Ghoul Lane. My sisters and I will take care of everything else. Then we will head to the beach and have our own party." "Okay, I got it chief," Mist said. I hung up the phone.

Bubbles said she already ordered all the stuff to give the makeovers. BC got everything ready for our party at the beach. We headed to the warehouse. I got there and everyone was there. I said what I planned to do. They were all in. Especially, when I said it would be better than Princess' party and would probably lead to a mental breakdown. Haha. Can you imagine her having a mental episode?

Bubs and Candy did the hair. Misty and I did the makeup for the girls and complimented all the guys. BC and Alex let them pick out the swimwear they liked. We were all ready to go. We allowed our makeover masterpieces to arrive first and got to the spot we told them to go to. We got their later. BC did a great job. She even had virgin drinks just in case they didn't want to drink. It was great.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was looking for a song to play. I got it. I played Raise your Glass by P!NK. I turned it up as high as it could go. To block out Princess' party music. She was playing Peacock by Katy Perry. _Hoe_. I love Katy and all, but that song is not about peacocks. We all know it isn't. In the middle of the song the hoes and main bitches come.

**Bubbles' POV**

I started heading to unwelcome guests. I say, "What do you want?" Cara says, " We wanted to see who was having such a lame party." I hear Buttercup growl and I turn around to see my friends right behind me. Candy says, "You know what you are right. If we are gonna be lame then we need to do it right." She grabs some guys hand to dance and we follow her lead. I turn around to see Boomer glaring daggers at the boy I am with. I find out his name is Jared.

I see others dancing around me and they have no rhythm whatsoever. All of sudden Candy started dancing like them. She has rhythm so I don't know why she is doing this. She is doing the running man. I start doing the disco. Misty is doing the sprinkler. It looks terrible, but it is so fun. BC gets on stage and tells everyone that we need to do lame right. The song changes. _Oh my gosh. She did not just do that. I hear duh- duh- duh- duh- duh- duh-duh jump on it, jump on it. _Surprisingly, everyone is doing it. I see people from Princess' party come over and do it, too. _Awesome. _The next song is the Macarena then…..the Chicken Dance Song._ I almost died from laughter when I heard that song._

**Buttercup's POV**

I went all in for being a 'lame'. Everyone joined our party._ Haha slut. _I saw the slut and her entourage heading for the bathroom, so I followed them. I had to get my phone first. She is probably gonna have a meltdown and I need video evidence. When I walked in, she was crying her eyes out. Her makeup was ruined._ Who in there right minds wears makeup if you are going to be getting in the water at a beach?_ She kept saying why do they hate me. She had snot going down her face and swimsuit. Her hair was a mess. She even ripped some out. Of course, that is nothing magic can't fix. No one even noticed me because they were trying to calm down Ms. Drama Queen. I left unseen and with future ammo against her. Bloss was right this is even more fun than crashing her party.

**Bubbles' POV**

I left the party the party to go to the ocean. The water felt great. I soon felt two strong muscle arms wrap around my waist. I knew who it was from past experience. I turn around still in his arms. "That was nice of you and your friends to plan that party," Boomer says. " Yeah after you and your evil posse dis-invited us and them," I say. " Hey, that was just the girls. My brothers and friends aren't that bad. We are kinda nice, but sometimes we feel like causing trouble," he says. Oh is all I can say. We are so close I can feel his breath. I break away from him and splash him with water. "What was that for?" he asks. "We are at a beach in water. Duh," I say. We started having a water fight. The more we splash each other closer we inch towards one another.

The next thing his lips are on mine. It is a sweet and gentle kiss, but has passion in it. He nibbles at my lower lip asking for entrance. I allow it, but then reality catches up to me. I pull away. He looks at me confused. I say, " You have a girlfriend and I can't do this."

By now everyone at the party is rushing into the water. I run over to my friends. I turn around to look at Boomer and he is staring at me with so much hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. I turn around and talk to my friends.

**Blossom's POV**

The party ended around 2 in the morning. We didn't have to stay back and clean because others offered to do it for us since we did the party for them. We head home and I go straight to my room. It's so relaxing to me. I take a shower and shampoo my hair. I walk out and decide to check my witch-top. I spot something peculiar next to it. It is a piece of somewhat scorched paper. My curiosity got the best of me.

_Dear Blossom,_

_I have been watching you, Buttercup and Bubbles. I know you are wondering who I am. I am Luna… your 'grandmother' on your 'mother's side'. I am in another realm and in hiding. You are in grave danger. I know you want revenge and you shall get it. You need my help to get it. I need to train you girls. You can't visit me though and vice-versa. You need your bonded pets to come visit this realm. I will keep in touch with you. I love you all._

_With Love,_

'_Grandma' Luna_

That's impossible. No one knows we are the Utonium coven. Except that person. Mom and my 'aunts' told me they saw their mentor die right in front of them. She was like a mother to them all so they all called her mom. She is dead though. Unlike my mother and me no one saw my mom, 'aunts', 'sisters', and me die. They just assume, but her there was no assumption only facts. What the hell is going on? This is not apart of the plan. I am so confused. I have to tell Buttercup and Bubbles.

**Author's note: Check my profile to see what they wore at the beach. I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while****. I went on vacation, then my computer broke, and then next thing I knew it was back to school for me. Yes, you heard me. I have been in school for a few weeks now and finally have time to update. I will also update on the weekends too. I have a lot of inspiration since school started. My school has DRAMA and craaazy teachers, which will be added to my stories. By the way thanks for all the kind reviews; they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV <strong>

"Bubs and BC can you get in here….NOW!" Bubs and BC come running in here with their wands out. "Blossom there is no danger so why did you yell at us like that" said Bubbles. Buttercup was still looking around with a confused and angry face with her wand still out. "This is danger." "Read this."

**Bubbles' POV**

If I was naïve I would probably be jumping around saying we have a family member and that we are not alone. The thing is I am not naïve. I may be overly happy all the time, but never naïve. How does this person know? Could she have killed both my parents? I think we should quit the revenge thing. I mean our moms never believed in revenge. Why should we? We have to go into hiding. What if they find us? Will we die too? I am so worried.

**Buttercup's POV**

Who is this person? This has to be the killer. Ugh. When I get my hands on her I will kill her. I am literally shaking with anger. I look over to see Bubs. She looks regretful and worried. "Don't you dare say it. If we give up then they win. If we do that then that means we just allow that person to control our lives and take our loved ones. I never had a father to begin with, but to take my mother then that right there I have to cross a line. The person has gone too far."

By that point I am turning red with anger. My powers are making drawers and clothes fly everywhere in Blossom's room. "You need to get a backbone and toughen up because to me it sounds like you are quitting. It is almost as if you never cared about your mom." "How can you say that Buttercup? Of course, I cared about my mom. My mom, Cerise, didn't deserve to die" Bubbles said. By now tears where forming in her eyes. It was amazing how she could form a sentence without stuttering.

**Blossom's POV**

"That is enough. Stop it." At that the drawers and clothes froze and in a blink of an eye her room looked normal again. I took one calming breath.

"She says we can see her right so why shouldn't we be able to see her right. In the letter it says we can't visit her until we get our bonded pets then we will be allowed to enter her realm." "We need to try so we won't do anything rash like abandon our revenge or try to kill her off. Shall we try?" "Okay" said Bubbles. Buttercup just grunted. I grabbed the candles and lit them in a circle. I remember my mom saying see-ing spells require plants that represent you. Prenez l'essence de renoncules, fleurs de cerisier, et les marguerites et vous me donnerez l'œil qui voit tout (Take the essence of buttercups, cherry blossoms, and daisies and you shall give me the all seeing eye).

Oh. My. Effing. Gosh. I-I it is her. I can't believe it. I was wrong. My mom was wrong. How can that be?


	9. Chapter 9

**Blossom's POV**

There was nothing but awkward silence in the room. "Is that the same lady our mothers kept a picture of?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah…they said it was their mother. I guess it's safe to say that we should realize that we shouldn't assume because they never saw her die. It's the same thing as never seeing us die so everyone assumes we are dead. This changes everything - our plan and our purpose. If what she says is true, then all is thrown off course. We won't be learning about the concept of bonded pets until next semester. Not to mention you won't even get one until you are a sophomore."

"That is nothing that can be fixed. Next semester is not that far away. Okay maybe it is but we will be taking care of other things that will make it seem close. Bubbles I want you to get close to Smitty the pixie and January the fairy. Learn everything about their people and when you go to their respective realms get some clues."

"Buttercup, learn and get close to Olga the Ogre and Flame the half dragon/half human. You will do the same as Bubbles and get clues. I will get Wrapperina the mummy and Ash the zombie. That should take the whole first semester and the second semester we worry about learning bonded pets. Sophomore will be a big year and I want no mistakes we will probably attack then but I can't be sure yet. Is everyone okay with that?" Bubs and BC nod their heads. "Excellent. Now time for some fun."

**At the Aires household**

"Candy and Alex can you come here?" "Ooh, Alex you smell sexy." "Candy you are a weirdo says Alex with a teasing glint in her eye." "I'm going to get straight to the point. Something is off about Bloss, BC, and Bubs. I think we should keep an eye on them." "You too, I thought was just me. I think you are right" says Alex. "I agree" says Alex.

**At the Mojo Jojo household**

"Mojo Jojo something is wrong in the magical universe. Send the boys will you." "You asked for us why Him replied Brick." "Are there any new students at school?" "Yeah. Why? There nothing but some 3 half mortal witches" answered Butch. "Because I want you to keep an eye on them. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Dang. Everybody is watching the girls. Oh and by the way I am on writing story frenzy. You will see what I mean in a few minutes or hours. Good- bye bye.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry. I haven't updated in a while. I started a new story and I guess I got caught up. Then when I finally was going to update I assigned seven projects due in 2 weeks on the same day. Anyways, thank you all that have reviewed this story and added to his/her favorite story list.**

**Buttercup POV**

This is going to be a shitty day. Do you know how I know? I am PMSing. I promise you be in a PMS mood is terrible. Plus, I get urges. No, not those kinds of urges. I get urges to hit people. It always ends badly…for the people I hit. I have practice today because I have a game on Thursday. Ugh…I am so tired. I am just going to wear sweatpants and a tank top and call it day. "Buttercup," I hear Blossom yell. Sometimes I really hate that girl.

**Blossom POV**

I transport us to school. "Okay girls. Do not forget your tasks. Buttercup, get close to Butch. Bubbles get close to January the fairy. I will keep a close eye on Princess." "How come you get the easy challenge?" "Actually, Bubbles does she has to talk to a fairy and become friends. Do you have any idea how easy that is?" "Fine."

"Hey Blossom," said Dexter.

"Hi"

"Can I carry those books for you hunny- bunny?"

"Hun-"

"Poopsy-bear you are a girl and I know you are not strong enough to carry anything. I mean I think you are having problems carrying yourself. Maybe you should do Weight Watchers."

"Weight-"

"Give me your stuff sillie willie or I am not speaking in small enough syllables."

"Leave me alone jackass."

"Oh, temper, temper. Kitty got claws," He playfully paws at her, "rawr."

"Leave me alone or I will castrate you. Girls are not invariably puerile. This conversation with you is unendurable. You are an insufferable ignoramus. My jargon is more capacious than this but I am not sure you can envisage."

**Bubbles POV**

I was going to my locker to get some things I needed for class. I turn the corner to see Boomer in my locker. I mean really in my locker. As if he was looking for something. "Boomer, what are you doing?" "Bubbles." He turns around and you can see shock clearly written on his face. His face, however, changes to one of happiness. "I was trying to find a good place to put these chocolate covered strawberries and bouquet of yellow roses in your locker," he lied easily. Boomer was silently thanking Brick for suggesting having a back up plan if caught.

"Oh my gosh, Boomie that was so sweet of you, but you are in a relationship and-"

"I broke up with whats-her-face. I can't even remember her name because she means absolutely nothing to me, but you mean everything to me." Boomer was shocked to realize that he meant that sincerely. Bubbles just stood there at a complete loss of words.

"Bubbles, will you go out with me like on a date?" "Yes, of course." "That is great. Get your stuff and I will walk you to class."

**At lunch**

"If I saw a fat man in a french-fry suit then it would be the best day ever," says Candy. Alex stares at her with a blank expression. Misty comes running over, "I just saw Blossom and 'em leave. Let's go follow them." The girls go off looking their friends.

Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom are standing in the courtyard, but start heading towards the woods. "Come on, we can't lose them." They go into the woods, but somehow lose them. "Where did they go?" asks Alex. "I don't know and lunch is almost over. Let's go back." They turn around to leave to see Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom behind them. Why the fuck are you following us?" shouts Buttercup.

**Please review and I hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
